A dark Pony Family secret
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: What would happen if a Prince of the dark world was born from a white world Queen? Will the two foals ever meet and will the dark world be able to live together. Or could it kill the dark Prince?
1. Chapter 1 A dark Pony family secret

**A dark Pony family secret**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I own nobody except for a few pony's. Please review. Written date: Monday 4th November 2013."**_

* * *

**10 years into the past of the Pony history**

There was a cold and very bloody war in Pony vile a few years ago. Queen Celestial back then Princess Celestial was fighting with all the other light Ponies against the darker race called: the Black doom Ponies. This dangerous race was out on a mission to destroy any light pony and become permanent ruler over Pony vile.

Princess Celestial was driven away from the other light Ponies and chased down a dark wood's by a black pony with dark blue hair and a moon on his hip. His name was Nightmare, he was one of the two prince's of the darkness and he wanted Princess Celestial dead.

"**HELP WON'T SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Princess Celestial screamed with fear.**

"**Just stand still and it won't take long to be free of all your fear's my lady." Said Nightmare.**

He of course didn't have any fear and trusted his horn after Princess Celestial to kill her. Princess Celestial carried on running for her life. But as they both reached a cliff Princess Celestial fell down it nearly, because she was so scared she forgot she could fly. Nightmare saw the danger and quickly grabbed her wings, he heaved her back up to the safe side of the cliff.

"**Hold on... Celestial." Called Nightmare out.**

He pulled the young princess back up and lay her carefully at the side of the cliff. Princess Celestial looked up at him weakly and noticed how good looking his light blue eyes were. Nightmare looked at her confused and he suddenly saw threw Princess Celestial a rainbow. He has never seen one in his howl life, since he was brought up in the dark world and only knew the dark, stars and the moon.

"**T... thank you Nightmare." Princess Celestial thanked him.**

"**It... it is ok Princess Celestial. We should be better on our way." Nightmare said whiles blushing.**

Princess Celestial was really the most beautiful unicorn he has ever seen... he felt his ice cold heart beat for the first time in years, by just looking at the princess. But as Princess Celestial tried to get up her hove was to badly hurting for her to move.

Nightmare saw this and heaved her on his back. Princess Celestial blushed madly and suddenly without warning they entered each other.

"**Wow... ah..." They both said shocked.**

"**Um... Prince Nightmare..." Princess Celestial tried to explain... but the felling was to strong.**

"**Y...Yes Princess Celestial." Prince Nightmare tried to ask whiles not blushing.**

"**I... I think I love you." Princess Celestial said.**

And then they kissed each other, but as they broke the kiss Prince Nightmare saw inside Princess Celestial and saw that she was lightly pregnant... with 2 foals, his foals. Both ponies blushed even madder and quickly left back to their own kingdoms.

* * *

Not far from them Nightmares twin brother Fear saw everything that was happening to his younger brother. He had black fur and red streaks running threw his main and his tail. Fear was the younger brother of his twin and a lot more scared with even less emotion, he was right now developing an evil plan after seeing what happened between the two.

"**No. I will put a stop to this before any of the young foals are born. Nightmare prepare for the worst hell of your life." Fear said.**

He thrust his horn into the ground and sent a spell after the lightly pregnant Pegasus Princess. He made sure that one of the baby foals was a dark prince and the other one belonged to the light world.

"**Once you are born... you will be forever ours... and the light world will bow down before us. Hahaha." Fear laugh.**

Fear went back into the dark worlds forest and of to bed. Knowing that the rising of the darkness will begin shortly and the last setting sun.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "A nice story. But will it all go as Fear thought in the first place? Well wait and see. Please review. I own nobody."**_


	2. Chapter 2 The trouble with the children

Chapter 02 The trouble with the children

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Thursday 14**__**th**__** November 2013"**_

* * *

Princess Celestial after the fight was still feeling very weak and ill. She didn't know what was wrong, so her mother Pegasus (she has no name) sent for the best doctors in the howl land to see what was wrong with her daughter. One Doctor Dr. Hoover checked Princess Celestial over, he felt around her stomach and suddenly he could feel a brutal kick against his hove.

"**Um my queen, I fear I have some bad news." He told the two Pegasus's.**

"**What is it?" Princess Celestial asked.**

"**Well Princess, it seems that you are pregnant with foals. Congratulation, your boyfriend Prince Sun must be so proud of you." Dr Hoover said. **

"**Oh my god that is brilliant news Princess Celestial we have to organise your wedding to Prince Sun immediately, you wouldn't want your foals to be born orphans, do you?" The Pegasus mother asked.**

"**What mother… but… I-" Princess Celestial asked shocked.**

She was dragged into an extra room to try on some wedding dresses and organise the cake. Prince Sun was called and he flew down with his family immediately to meet up with his future wife. Prince Sun is a yellow pony and had red and orange hair. He flew up to his future wife and kissed her passionate.

"**I can't believe we are going to be parents within 9 month's time my Queen. Are you just as happy?" Prince Sun asked his fiancée.**

"**Yes I am Sun, I know you are going to be a great father love." Princess Celestial said before kissing him.**

But inside her head she was panicking, she knew exactly that Prince Sun wasn't the father of her 2 foals, what if he is going to leave her once they are born and he sees they are actually from the dark world? Princess Celestial prayed that it won't come to it. As 7 months went by without a problem the two finally married, they gave each other the 'I do' before moving into their palace. There love continued to grow, be strong and happy. But just as Princess Celestial was about to give birth she quickly ran away, off to a hidden stable to give birth to her twins in peace and quiet. She sent for the best doctor, as Doctor Hoover came he had with him King Sun. He held her hoof as she gave birth to her two twins. Her first child was a daughter, she was light violet, had pink and violet stripes in her beautiful main as well as her tail and a star on her bottom. Her brother was though very different, he was dark blue, had light blue hair and a moon on his butt as well as around his neck with black surrounding it.

"**The violet foal will be called Star, she is as beautiful as one." King Sun said nuzzling the young foal.**

"**And the blue foal will be called… Luna. After another name for the Moon." Queen Celestial said.**

But as King Sun looked at both he could tell they were not his off-springs, the time was all wrong and they didn't look anything like him. As the two set the children in bed and lay next to each other in their own he wanted to know the truth from his wife.

"**My Queen Celestial, please tell me the truth, the two foals are not from me… are they?" King Sun asked his wife.**

"**I'm sorry Sun, you are right, during a fight against the black Doom Ponies 9 months ago I was raped by Nightmare Moon, we both loved it. I first thought I was only pregnant with one of his children, but as I can see some how I ended up with two, we will please raise them as our own." Queen Celestial told him.**

"**Ok… we will raise them as best as we can and show them tomorrow our Kingdom." King Sun said.**

The two slept, even though King Sun didn't allow her to know how he felt, Queen Celestial knew he was hurt deep down that the two foals were not from him. She loves him with all her heart, just as much as she loves her two children. As the night came over the place Queen Celestial was suddenly awakened by the sound of crying, quickly she flew over to the two cribs and saw that her blue pony baby just woken up and wanted his mummy. Queen Celestial gave her son some milk from her tits and hugged him, she knew she can love both of her children as much as she loves Sun. As the blue baby gurgled a few more times he smiled at her, Queen Celestial placed the blue foal back into his bed and left for her own room. As she slept peacefully the blue foal broke out of his room and practiced how to walk, fly and looked around his home.

* * *

He was amazed as to how beautiful it looked. Then the blue foal flew outside and looked around the Kingdom during the dark, it didn't disturb him, but made him the little suspicious foal flew closer and closer to the black world of the dome Ponies Fear and Nightmare Moon were up and watched over the dark Kingdome. They ate at the black fields some moon flowers and drank some water from a well as they heard quiet wither. The sound of another pony.

"**Hu? Nightmare Moon, have you heard that?" Fear asked his brother.**

Nightmare moon raised his ears high and scanned the dark world, who was up at night? Then the wither sound came again, he nodded and pointed on the way to the line between the dark world and the light world. The two Ponies flew over there and found a light blue pony with a black moon on his chest.

"**Hello little foal, what is your name and why are you up at night?" Fear asked the young foal.**

The little blue foal looked at them and then smiled at Nightmare moon. Fears eyes widened as he saw the resemblance between this little pony and his brother. No doubt about it that was the dark pony which he has transformed. Fear laughs darkly and with a plan behind it. Nightmare Moon glared at him as to what seems to be so funny. The young foal whither happy and rubbed his neck on Nightmare moon's main. He gave the foal a hug back before looking at his brother.

"**Fear, you have something to do with this, haven't you?" Nightmare Moon asked him.**

"**Indeed Nightmare Moon, as I saw you had sex with that light world Queen Celestial I knew that we would be overpowered by both of your children, so I turned one of the two foals into a dark foal. And here he is now." Fear said and chuckled.**

"**Fear you could have killed him. What is his name anyway?" Nightmare Moon asked.**

"**Luna." The young foal suddenly said to them.**

Fear and Nightmare Moon looked at the young Foal happy and smiled at him, for the next 6 hours the 3 galloped happy threw the dark world, but just as they had a small snack of a few apples and carrots the time ran out.

"**Nightmare Moon, we have to bring Luna back home asap. The sun will be up in about 5 minuets." Fear warned him.**

"**Ok, see you tomorrow Luna?" Nightmare Moon asked his son.**

"**Ok, I love you both." Luna told them.**

Fear and Nightmare Moon rubbed their heads again Luna and transport him back home. Luna smiled as he slept back in his bed next to his sister Star. As the night drove on Fear and Nightmare Moon left with the moon back home. Sadly this night was going to be the last night they will see Luna for a really long time.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Oh, what is going to happen? Please review and wait to find out."**_


End file.
